YuleTide Gay
by Lady Sashi
Summary: This is the Second in the Wheel of the Year series, and could also be seen as a sequal to House of Dolls. All in this series may be read together or independantly, in or out of order. I own nothing.


Yuletide Gay

**WARNING: This story contains content of Wicca and Witchcraft! If this offends you, DO NOT READ! **

It was the eve of Yule, the winter solstice, and longest night of the year. Rogue sat in the cabin enjoying the fire that danced on the Yule log, and the tree she had decorated. She had hung Mistletoe above the door in keeping with Druidic tradition.

Yule fell a few days before Christmas, so she had given her friends their gifts early, and would join everyone at the manor on Christmas; but this time was hers. She was on the last page of the new book she had bought herself for the holiday, when a knock at the door caught her attention.

Rogue looked out the window at the dark night. It got dark early, and despite it only being six o'clock, it was pitch black, and snowing heavily. You'd have to be out your mind to go out in this, Rogue thought as she got up and opened the door.

A very snow-laden Logan stood before her, trying not to laugh, she invited him in. Stepping back to give him room brought her unwittingly beneath the Mistletoe. Logan looked up and smirked at her, giving her the trademarked raised eyebrow.

Rogue tried not to laugh, "just ignore it". Logan wrapped an arm around her waist so she couldn't escape. "Now now, tradition is tradition", Rogue gave him a devious look and grabbed the scarf from around his neck to wrap up her hand. She was alone in the cabin the Professor had granted her for privacy during religious observations, and she took the time as a privilege to go without gloves.

Rogue placed her wrapped hand over Logan's mouth and kissed the back. "Happy Yule, Kid", Logan had taken an interest in Rogue's choice of religion since she had, quite by accident, come out of the broom closet to him and a few others.

"So what's this one about"?

"Basically, think of it kinda like Christmas and New Years combined. We stay up all night waiting for the sun to return, and give each other presents". Logan mused, "now what could we possibly do to pass the time"?

"Scrabble"?

Logan gave her a glare, as she grinned like the Cheshire Cat. She moved to the tree and picked up a package, giving it to Logan. "Happy Yule". Logan shook it like a child, before popping a claw and slicing through the box like it was butter. He held up a box of pins and burst out laughing.

"I was wondering where these had gone, I'd looked for two days straight.! Tore the place apart, still couldn't find them". Rogue grinned.

The whole mess had started when she had first set foot on the Spiral Path, and Jubilee had thought it would be fun to experiment with poppets. The whole mess ended up with Logan under a love spell and her teaching him how to craft, but not spell corn dolls. She had taken the pins just to be safe when she had noticed a rather stunning likeness to Scott sitting on the desk.

Logan gave Rouge her gift, which she opened revealing stylish black smoker's gloves. She tried them on and marvelled at the ingeniousness of them, they would be perfect for missions! No more pesky gloves to strip off, just a quick flip, and she'd be ready to go, one more, and she'd be safely contained.

Rogue looked up at Logan, nearly in tears, "oh Logan, they're more than perfect! I only wish I could have gotten you something better had I known…"

"Don't worry kid, these'll do just fine…just fine….". Rogue eyed him suspiciously , but before she could ask, he cut her off.

"So how about that scrabble"?

They passed the night playing scrabble until the first rays of light began to creep in, and Logan left after lunch and a good…afternoon's?….sleep. When he was gone, Rogue rummaged through her carefully arranged books till she found what she needed. The book was still there, and the animation spell for the poppets was still in tact; Rogue breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed.

As it turned out, Rouge had good cause to worry, as, over the next few weeks, Scott seemed plagued by stabbing pains he seemed unable to identify. The other students seemed to find it funny, and the rest of the staff, including the Professor and Jean were walking around with secret grins on their faces; but none so big or secretive as Logan's.

Rogue went to see him after a day of watching Mister Summers unable to sit down due to a pricking sensation every time he tried. Logan sat in the dark giggling evilly to himself, as he held the doll in one hand and the box of pins laid on the bed in front of him.

"Hey kid", he said, his eyes shining in delight. She noticed a piece of crumpled paper next to the pins; so he had copied it when she wasn't looking. "Best Yule present ever", he said, giggling as a yelp was heard down the hall when Logan poked a pin into a particularly male-sensitive area.


End file.
